During the Solistice
by Greece
Summary: He wanted to dye the pure, white snow blood red. But, he was tamed by her heart. Or, just a channeled monster. AxS. Lime. Entry for a contest.


A/N: This is my entry for the fanfiction contest of the AlucardxSeras club in Deviant art. They wanted a story with a winter theme. Manga ficlet. Truth to be told, I don't know if they'll accept it, since it's the closest thing to a lemon I've done until now. So, mind the rating, kids!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing in any way. **

**DURING THE SOLSTICE**

**X**

**X  
**

**By: Greece**

**X**

**X  
**

Winter.

It is the season of the end. The end of the year, the end of life and the end of light. As the snow falls and covers and hides everything, the sun dies. The darkness of the night conquers the day, as the bright star meets its end. Only to be reborn again.

This ending was happening tonight, 25th of December.

The man in the large mansion, sitting on an old armchair before a blazing fireplace felt jealous of the sun. Actually, he hated and loved it as well. Even the bearer of every good in this world was blessed to have an ending. The night when the sun dies and his powers became insanely powerful. The man was doomed to have no end. No one would ever guess that he, looking in his late thirties, sitting calmly there was actually a monster, restless for violence. His clothes consisted of silk and comfortable black pajamas, with a loose red robe wrapped around his tall frame. He had raven, long hair and his eyes were as red as the fire they were staring at. His body looked relaxed and the wrinkles around his eyes were deep. Nothing on him betrayed his bottomless desire for destruction in that night.

'_This truly, beautiful night,'_ he ended his musings, trying not to think of the smoothness of the fallen snow outside the tall windows behind him. He longed to go out and die all of it red with blood, to stain the purity of it and destroy it beyond recognition. If only, there was a snowstorm, he could actually not have got this urge. _'But, I'm not acting on it…'_ he chuckled as the flames of fire crackled once again. The sound of his laughing throat made the reason why he was so tame, stir in her sleep.

There she was. Sitting on the floor covered with the Turkish carpet, resting her blond head on his knee, the young woman, dressed in a white nightgown opened her eyes, revealing a pair of cerulean blue orbs. _'They stand out so much…'_ he thought with a slight frown and felt a chill down his spine. Her eyes blinked many times and then her gaze became focused. She looked directly at him. His hand, resting on the arms of the armchair until then, trembled.

"Master… what time is it?"

"Early."

"Why did I fall asleep then? I shouldn't. It is night time, isn't it?"

"It is, and it is also the winter solstice. Yet, you are sleeping."

"Oh… I'm sorry," she whispered as she stood away from his leg, rubbing her eye. "I was just…" she blinked. "What was I doing before I fell asleep, my Master?"

"You were listening to me reading," he smiled so handsomely that she blushed and hid her face in his knee. From the corner of her eye, she took notice of the book in his other hand that hanged from his slender fingers. Frankenstein, she read.

"It's an interesting story," she murmured. "Even though it makes me sad for both the man and the monster."

"Who is the man and who is the monster?" He asked, as he slowly raised the book to his eyes. He hated that book. He had read it only because she had asked him. She loved listening to his voice.

"I don't know," she answered with her face still hidden. His trembling hand moved only inches towards her. "But, still, I feel sorry for both of them."

"Why?"

"The one had everything and he lost it, the other never had anything. It's sad." She rubbed her cheek to his leg, trying to find consolation and reassurance that she wouldn't have the same fate. She had suffered enough losses in her life. So had he.

Very slowly, as if he expected her to stop him, he placed his hand on her head and caressed her short, spiky hair. She purred and he chuckled. "You are still a child."

"Oh, please, stop teasing me…" she smiled, never mind the teasing. She always liked when her master was touching her. "So, why did I fall asleep?" She returned to the previous topic.

"You were up during almost the whole day, weren't you?"

"Ah, right," the purring intensified as his gloved fingers caressed the back of her neck.

They remained like this a long time, him enjoying the repeated movement, being just a movement, no matter how small it was and her, the peace of the moment. Soon enough though, the caressing moved from her hair to her ear and then to her neck, making her shiver. He noticed her reaction and his smile broadened, revealing pearl white teeth, the canine ones being too long for a human's. Her own hands started to grab and squeeze his leg, not daring to go any further up his thigh. However, the spread fingers of her right hand, and the twisting shadows of her left one, were speaking volumes as they were searching his cold flesh. Her body moved on its own accord and she rubbed her full breasts on his shank. He bit his lips together trying to suffocate the moan that was struggling to leave his throat. She however was not so successful and a low purr was heard in the large, square room.

That was his sign and all that he needed to rise from the armchair, startling her just slightly. She looked up at him and for some moments he savored the image of them being like this: he standing tall and dominating and she sat down on the floor, dressed in a transparent white gown, silently worshipping him with her eyes.

It was a massive turn-on and he felt obliged to follow his desires as much as hers. He quickly swept her off the floor and brought her up to his eye level. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. But, as she tried to bend forward and kiss him, he recoiled.

"What's wrong? Did I do anything wrong-" her words were cut off as he suddenly ran to the window and phased through the glass and out in the snow. She gasped at the sudden change of temperature and surroundings, but her surprise was short-lived, for his lips captured hers in a crushing kiss. It was violent, hungry, filled with desire rather than emotion. Therefore, she answered by pouring all of her feelings into it, as her fingers entangled in his wild black hair. It was always this way: he was brutal, she was gentle. He was finding her lacking, she was finding him excessive. Yet, somehow, they always managed to find a golden line.

She was still wondering why he would bring them outdoors, but that thought was not preoccupying her now. At that moment, her mind was gradually emptying itself as his hands roamed over her body in the most sinful of ways. She felt a sudden rush of movement and her back collided on a hard surface rather painfully. She realized it was a branch on a bare tree, as she saw snow falling from above from the corner of her eye. He pressed his body on hers and she felt his masculine desire. He grabbed both her hands with one of his and pressed them on the wooden surface above her head. His other searched for her own desire.

A shriek of pleasure and terror pierced the silence of the frozen night, almost inaudible, covered by the blanket of thick kisses on lips that were now blood red.

**X**

__

**X**

The snow had started to fall once again, slowly, peacefully. However, Alucard had stopped minding it. He had had his doze of violence and blood; he was somber again and was walking back to the old mansion that served as his home for many silent centuries. Seras had been the antidote to his poison for almost two hundred years, since the death of his last master. While he could have suffocated in a never ending ocean of death, he had entered a lethargic state of violent companionship and blessed sin. The victim of his rage was lying in his arms, limb and satisfied. The complicated and fascinating creature, with her legs still wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder, unconscious and sore, was countering his blind violence with emotion, his lust with love. Throughout the time they had spent together, she had learned how to accept his twisted nature and he had found a medium to channel his bottomless urge for gore; her luscious body.

The No-Life-King stopped and turned back to see the tree under which she had screamed and he had wailed. On its bare roots and on the snow around them, there was the only proof that he and his fledging sinned for the millionth time together and that she was always receiving him as her first each and every time.

He grinned wolfishly. There. He had finally stained the disgustingly pure white snow with red blood.

**THE END**

**X**

**X  
**

Reviews would be appreciated. Or, better… REVIEW, MAGGOTS! XD

A/N: I'll post the uncensored version soon enough.


End file.
